


Cuando Bard se enoja

by STsuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: In spanish because my english is so bad, M/M, Promt of tumblr, Sassy Bard, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de casi media década de reuniones políticas, Bard había supuesto que sus aliados conocían las cosas que no podían decir enfrente de él.</p><p>
  <a href="http://elfandbowman.tumblr.com/post/112792344645/headcanon-that-once-bard-gets-more-confident-with">Inspirado en este post de Elfandbowman</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Bard se enoja

**Author's Note:**

> Yo simplemente leí ese headcanon y fue muy gracioso de imaginar, es ridículo y probablemente muy malo xDD pero necesitaba escribirlo xDD Así que aqui va :D

 

Bard hecho hacia atrás su silla cuando Thranduil se levantó de la mesa teatralmente indignado. Thorin estaba sacando humo de las orejas y él solo podía mirar con ojos cautelosos la tormenta que se avecinaba.

 

—Por supuesto que me encargo de mis fronteras Escudo de Roble, tú hazte cargo de las tuyas, que si no recuerdo erróneamente es por eso que acordamos esta reunión, una de mis caravanas fue atacada saliendo de Erebor. Si hay alguien de cuyas capacidades debemos dudar esas son obviamente las tuyas.

 

—¿¡Las mías!? ¡Si cuidaras tan bien de tu gente como de tu cabello eso no hubiera ocurrido! Princesa.

 

Bard sujeto la mano de Thranduil para evitar que sacase su espada y lo miro a los ojos pidiéndole calma.

 

—Actuar así no devolverá la vida de quienes murieron—murmuro mientras Thranduil bufaba y volvía a colocar una expresión menos violenta.

 

—Escucha enano —Bard en serio admiraba el modo en el que podía hacer que las palabras sonasen como la peor de las groserías e insultos aun jugando a la diplomacia —: Es necesario redoblar esfuerzos para evitar que esto continúe ocurriendo o me temo que nuestros intercambios comerciales podrían verse afectados si mis caravanas dejan de venir con la regularidad que lo han estado haciendo hasta el momento.

 

—¡No estás en posición de amenazar  con sutilezas, elfo cobarde! Si los alimentos que acordamos recibir a cambio de tus preciosas gemas no llegan a mi pueblo cuando es debido,  sería realmente penoso que el suministro de materiales que Dale necesita para el comercio se reduzca en consecuencia  ante la ofensa que haces a la buena voluntad de los enanos de Erebor.

 

Thranduil le clavo los ojos como dos dagas heladas y Thorin se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia mientras Balin junto a él mecía subrepticiamente la cabeza. El punto débil de haber dejado el aislamiento es que cuando el enano despreciable, Thorin, quería hacerlo perder los estribos siempre golpeaba a Dale para obligarlo a ceder.

 

—¿Buena voluntad? —pregunto Bard en un susurro incrédulo.

 

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de buena voluntad cuando estas ignorando la muerte de 3 elfos!? ¡Hay un pequeño niño sin padres en el bosque negro ahora! ¿¡Y tú de entre todos nosotros te atreves a hablar de buena voluntad!? —Bard reprocho en voz alta e irritada, levantándose de golpe mientras sus dos manos chocaban violentamente contra el mesón.

 

Thranduil dio discretamente un paso hacia atrás y miro al resto de la sala, que de repente había quedado en silencio, observando distintas expresiones de abatimiento en los enanos. Thorin había cometido un gran error, acababa de joderla en serio.

 

—Lo siento Bard, pero todos los días alguien muere, preocuparse en exceso al respecto no les devolverá la vida. Como rey debes darle prioridad a lo que a la larga es mejor para tu gente, asociarte con serpientes sin honor te vuelve víctima de las circunstancias.

 

Balin se veía como si quisiera patearlo y Kili había dejado caer la cabeza entre sus manos con incredulidad. Claramente su tío se había referido a Thranduil.

 

—No hay nada que me haya enseñado más sobre ser una víctima que mi asociación con los enanos. ¿Debo recordarles quien ayudo a la compañía de su rey a entrar a la Ciudad del Lago? Aunque eso significara que me encerraran de por vida en las mazmorras si el maestro lo descubría.

 

Un gemido colectivo inundo la habitación y la sonrisa arrogante en la expresión de Thorin empezó a flaquear mientras Thranduil no pudo evitar la sonrisa tétrica y complacida que pinto sus labios al deslizarse lentamente de nuevo sobre su asiento, mirando la deliciosa espalda de Bard tensarse para su siguiente embate. Él era incluso mejor con las palabras que con una espada.

 

—¿Recuerdas que obtuvimos todos de asociarnos contigo? Un dragón furioso y sediento de sangre. Muerte y desolación para mi gente, una promesa rota y después una guerra. ¡Aún hay personas que gritan aterrorizadas en las noches temerosas por el fuego de Dragón!  Confiar en ti supuso para mi matar a Smaug e ir a una masacre ¿Y ahora ignoras la necesidad de proteger a todos quienes entren o salgan de Erebor amenazándonos e insultándonos con tu riqueza?

 

Thranduil elevo las cejas impresionado, sacudiendo la aplastante enormidad de recuerdos que esa batalla aún significaba en sus hombros, y miro a Bard observando a Thorin con los ojos llenos de fuego y la respiración inestable. Fiero, Bravo, Valiente. Preparándose para la estocada final.

 

—Vuelve a llamar a Thranduil serpiente sin honor y a usar a mi ciudad en su contra y te enseñare donde puedes poner tu oro maldito y veremos entonces, qué hombre, mujer o niño en Dale si quiera reconoce la existencia de los enanos bajo la montaña.

 

 _Ese es mi sexy cazador de dragones_ , pensó mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior mientras un estallido de voces y sillas arrastrándose por personas levantándose abruptamente inundo la sala de nuevo.

 

Thranduil bebió un sorbo de su vino mientras se preguntaba ociosamente si esa noche debía sorprender a Bard en sus habitaciones usando solamente las esmeraldas de Girion.

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG no puedo parar de reír, solo imagino la expresión de Thorin y las alocadas fantasías de Thranduil y me da un colapso xDD


End file.
